


Все изменилось

by fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: fandom RDJ_and_Stark 2018 || 5lvl - мини [1]
Category: Wonder Boys (2000)
Genre: Age Difference, Established Relationship, For God's sake why doesn't everyone love Wonder Boys, M/M, Rimming, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 20:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15979535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/fandom%20RDJ_and_Stark%202018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Терри совершает открытие.





	Все изменилось

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Things Have Changed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413719) by [SorchaR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorchaR/pseuds/SorchaR). 



Вот какая штука: Терри никогда не считал себя ловеласом, в том-то и дело. Неразборчивым? Да. Беспринципным? Безусловно. Но зарубки на спинке кровати — это не про него. Он переспал со множеством людей, почти ничего не чувствуя к большинству из них, однако не думал, что его холодность — повод для гордости. Терри давно уже оставил привычку думать о себе как о парне, способном влюбиться.  
  
Они проводят в Нью-Йорке несколько недель, когда в один прекрасный момент он смотрит на дремлющего в блаженной истоме Джеймса и понимает, что пропал.  
  
Ошеломленный, Терри садится на кровати. Каким-то образом оказалось, что он по уши влюблен в красивого, не от мира сего, парнишку с сонными глазами. Мальчика, обладающего завораживающе точными знаниями обо всех самоубийствах в истории кино и весьма поверхностно знакомого с понятиями честности и частной собственности.  
  
Вот так.  
  
Невзирая на такое потрясающее откровение, Терри невольно протягивает руку и зарывается пальцами в мягкие волосы Джеймса. Их он полюбил сразу, никак не может перестать гладить с самого первого утра вместе. Джеймс каждый день жалуется, что к тридцати станет абсолютно лысым, но стоит Терри запустить руку в его волосы, подставляет голову под ласку, как котенок. И сейчас тоже. Джеймс довольно постанывает и улыбается милой сонной улыбкой.  
  
— Привет.  
  
— Привет, — отвечает Терри и целует его. — Хорошо спалось?  
  
— Ага, целых… Сколько там прошло, минут пятнадцать? — Джеймс смотрит на часы. — О, нет, ошибся — двадцать.  
  
Потягиваясь, он переворачивается на спину и выглядит при этом очаровательно распутным и счастливым, с минуту наблюдает за Терри, потом выносит вердикт:  
  
— Ты сейчас думаешь.  
  
— Звучит так, будто это редко событие, — отвечает Терри, поглаживая живот Джеймса. — Я оскорблен. — Настойчивый взгляд заставляет его нахмуриться. — Ну что?  
  
— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Джеймс и лениво проводит пальцами по руке Терри. — Я твой любовник уже больше двух месяцев, значит, имею неоспоримое право знать все твои сокровенные мысли.  
  
— Похоже, ты изучил меня не так хорошо, раз считаешь, что они у меня есть.  
  
Джеймс закатывает глаза и легко бьет Терри в живот, Терри со смехом поднимает руки, показывая, что сдается.  
  
— Ладно, хорошо… — он окидывает Джеймса взглядом и продолжает: — Помнишь того трансвестита, с которым я был на вечеринке?  
  
Тот кивает.  
  
— Ага, Антония. И что?  
  
Терри снова принимается играть с волосами Джеймса.  
  
— Она… Или он. Пожалуй, «он», ведь когда Грэйди подвозил его домой, он назвался Тони и говорил о себе как о мужчине, так что в этой части истории уместно использовать местоимение мужского рода.  
  
— Переходи к делу, Терри.  
  
— Терпение, — говорит Терри, поглаживая его бедро. — Важно определять людей так, как они сами того хотят. Ты теперь гей, стоит знать такие вещи.  
Джеймс со смехом тычет в него пальцем:  
  
— Что, думаешь превратил меня в гея? Ну и самомнение!  
  
— Ну да. Ты меня вообще видел?  
  
— Я всегда был геем, Терри, — продолжает Джеймс, игнорируя его. — До встречи с тобой я был девственником, но геем всегда был.  
  
Терри задирает подбородок.  
  
— Да знаю я. Просто пытался быть остроумным.  
  
— Но тебе нравится так думать.  
  
— Вообще-то я сразу сказал Грэйди, что ты по мальчикам. Тогда в баре, пока дрочил тебе под столом, а ты прикидывался, что в отключке. Так что ты мог слышать.  
  
— Если и слышал, то не помню. Я даже не помню, как ты мне дрочил, что особенно обидно, ведь такое у меня было впервые. Вдруг я когда-нибудь захочу описать этот случай в книге.  
  
— Как-нибудь повторим: представишь, что это был первый раз, — обещает Терри. — Кстати говоря, Грэйди мне не поверил. Ужасно боялся, что благодаря мне ты войдешь в штопор сексуальной неопределенности и никогда уже не оправишься.  
  
Джеймс смеется.  
  
— Как он мог не поверить? Уверен, что даже те, кто со мной не знаком, знают, что я гей. Кажется, эскимосы за полярным кругом, у которых нет связи с внешним миром, и те в курсе.  
  
— Надо думать, гей-радар — не самая нужная вещь для натурала.  
  
Терри скрещивает ноги, устраиваясь удобнее, и продолжает:  
  
— Короче говоря, Тони сказал кое-что обо мне, а Грэйди повторил, когда извинялся за то, что обвинил меня в неблагородных намерениях относительно тебя.  
  
— Ну, твои намерения и правда были совсем не благородными, — замечает Джеймс. — Вообще-то, я был польщен.  
  
— Ты и должен быть польщен. Если честно, он не зря беспокоился. Соблазнить тебя, а потом бросить было бы вполне в моем духе. Я был настоящей скотиной, это ты меня изменил.  
  
Джеймс спрашивает с самодовольным видом:  
  
— Итак, Грэйди передал тебе слова Тони. И что он сказал?  
  
— Сказал, что я коллекционирую странные штучки, или что-то в этом роде.  
  
Слова Грэйди тогда больно его задели, но это правда… По крайней мере, было правдой. Терри целует ладонь Джеймса и продолжает:  
  
— Я был немного не в себе в тот момент. Мы с тобой как раз должны были садиться в самолет, а я трезвым не летаю. Грэйди просил прощения за то, что думал: ты для меня был одной из таких странных штучек.  
  
Джеймс слегка улыбается, переплетая их пальцы.  
  
— А я был?  
  
Терри делает вид, что размышляет.  
  
— Странным? О да, ты определенно был странным. — Он целует костяшки пальцев Джеймса. — Знаешь, это первое, что меня в тебе привлекло.  
  
— Ты понимаешь, о чем я. — В улыбке Джеймса на мгновение проскальзывает неуверенность, тень настоящей уязвимости. — Так был?  
  
— Просто причудой? — Терри соскальзывает ниже, чтобы оказаться с Джеймсом лицом к лицу, и касается его щеки. — Нет, Джеймс. Никогда.  
  
— Тогда кто я? — спрашивает Джеймс и прикусывает его руку.  
  
Терри тянется вперед, целует его.  
  
— Ты Джимми.  
  
— Люблю, когда ты меня так называешь, — бормочет тот Терри в губы. — Когда первый раз это услышал, у меня сердце замерло в прямом смысле.  
  
— Джимми, Джимми, Джимми, Джимми, — шепчет Терри и снова целует его. — Джимми —мой-Джимми.  
  
Он подталкивает Джеймса, заставляя перевернуться на живот, и принимается покрывать легкими укусами и поцелуями его гладкие бледные плечи.  
  
Джеймс укладывается головой на скрещенные руки и спрашивает:  
  
— Твой, да? — Голос у него довольный. — А мое мнение тебя интересует?  
  
— Не-а.  
  
Терри скользит языком вдоль позвоночника, не торопясь, заставляя Джеймса вздрагивать от нетерпения. «Мой, мой, мой». Он чуть прихватывает кожу зубами, подчеркивая каждое слово, покусывает поясницу и наконец прижимается лицом к ямке между ягодиц.  
  
Когда он сделал это в первый раз, Джеймс кончил меньше чем за минуту, и еще минут десять провел в состоянии дрожащего, очень довольного желе. Когда он снова смог шевелиться, то набросился на Терри с яростными поцелуями. «Это было так грязно, так неправильно, мы будем это делать часто».  
Терри полностью с ним согласен. Он обожает то, как Джеймс коротко скулит и извивается, подставляя задницу под язык, и то, как он все еще краснеет после, хотя Терри вылизывал его уже раз двадцать.  
  
Джеймс вцепляется в простыню и бесстыдно стонет. «Терри… Черт, твой язык… Трахни меня языком… Пожалуйста…» Джеймс, может быть, и краснеет, когда все заканчивается, но пока Терри лижет его задницу — ведет себя как звезда порно, и это сводит Терри с ума.  
  
Большими пальцами он раскрывает вход и толкается языком внутрь как можно глубже. Он бы с радостью трахнул Джеймса снова — жаль, так быстро у него не встанет. Джеймс еще очень молод, и Терри за ним не успевает. Это несовпадение немного мешает, но с таким партнером, как Джеймс, преимущества компенсируют любые недостатки.  
  
Он чувствует, что Джеймс вот-вот кончит, и отстраняется. Проталкивает внутрь два пальца и начинает медленно двигать ими, одновременно продолжая ласкать языком края дырки. Очень быстро Джеймс начинает дрожать, Терри тянется вверх, не переставая работать пальцами, шепчет, касаясь губами кожи: «Вот так детка. Боже, Джимми, ты такой красивый, давай, покажи мне».  
  
Джеймс застывает на мгновение, сдавленно кричит, его бедра дергаются. Терри двигает пальцами еще и еще, пока Джеймс кончает, и останавливается только когда тот со стоном начинает отстраняться. Повышенная чувствительность после оргазма. В такие минуты Терри думает, что хочет делать две вещи: обнимать Джеймса и кормить его клубникой. Честно говоря, обниматься ему хочется постоянно, а вот клубника приходит на ум лишь когда он смотрит на Джеймса, который только что кончил. Нужно и в самом деле купить немного и держать под рукой.  
  
Терри вытаскивает пальцы и перекатывается на спину, укладывая Джеймса на себя. Зарывается лицом ему в волосы, гладит по спине, помогая прийти в себя.  
  
— Джимми-мой-Джимми, думаю, я тебя люблю.  
  
Слова вылетают сами собой, совершенно неожиданно, но Терри ни секунды о них не жалеет. Джеймс поднимает голову, взгляд у него все еще слегка стеклянный.  
  
— Ты думаешь? — говорит он с легкой ухмылкой.  
  
— Не будь таким строгим. Я ведь тот еще козел в прошлом. Для меня это в новинку, — протестует Терри.  
  
Джеймс целует его в грудь.  
  
— Угу, похоже я и правда тебя изменил. Думаю, моя задача — убедиться, что ты таким и останешься.  
  
— Это большая ответственность, — торжественно говорит Терри. — Уверен, что справишься?  
  
Джеймс снова ухмыляется и наклоняется за поцелуем.  
  
— Думаю, справлюсь. Хочешь, открою секрет? — спрашивает он, играя с мочкой уха Терри. — Я тебя тоже люблю.  
  
Терри поворачивается к нему.  
  
— Правда?  
  
— Ага. — Джеймс упирается лбом в лоб Терри. — Ты не против?  
  
Терри гладит его по волосам.  
  
— Думаю, справлюсь. Думаю, я прекрасно с этим справлюсь.


End file.
